


Life lessons

by seektheinfinite



Series: Family is everything [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Just a little episode tag to Tuesday 23rd. Inspired by the line: You're lucky Aaron doesn't know.Aaron tries to parent LIv, Robert is less that helpful.





	

“Where do you think you’re going?” Aaron called out, seeing Liv trying to sneak up the stairs.

Liv shrugged, “Going to do my homework.” Her foot was on the stairs before she was stopped in her tracks once again by Aaron shouting.

“I don’t think so. Get your butt in here. We need to have a chat.” Putting the paper he’d been reading down on the table he turned to Robert. He was still learning about all this parenting stuff and it helped to know that he had backup if needed.

“What have I done now?” Liv practically stomped into the back room, before throwing her backpack onto the sofa.

“Pierce. Paddy. Flowers. Ring any bells?” Aaron crossed his arms before leaning back in the chair.

“Not you as well. I’ve already had it off Chas and Paddy. She made me clean out the cellar last night.” Liv slumped down into the chair opposite Aaron, glancing at Robert leaning against the counter behind him.

Aaron scrubbed a hand across his face before he replied. “Yeah well, this deserves twice the punishment. I can’t believe that you thought it would be a good idea to meddle with Pierce and Paddy’s love life.”

Liv rolled her eyes, “Anyone can see that Paddy is still in love with Rhona, and Pierce is just a weirdo. I just wanted Rhona to see it that’s all.”

“You compared him to Gordon. You can’t just go around saying stuff like that Liv.” Getting no back up from Robert, Aaron gave him a subtle nudge with his elbow.

“What?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, sighing. “Were you even listening?”

Robert smirked, “Of course I was listening, and I completely agree with everything you were saying. But Liv, one bit of advice. If you’re going to send someone flowers and you don’t want to get found out do it over the phone, and use an alias yeah.”

“What’s an alias?” Liv questioned, ignoring the look on Aaron’s face.

“Never mind that. Robert, you can’t be encouraging her to be pulling schemes like this again.”

Ignoring Aaron, Robert continued; “An alias is a fake name, like Sirius Black.”

“Sirius Black? Really?” Liv frowned.

Aaron smirked, “You are such a nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I considered Aaron being totally confused as to who the heck Sirius Black actually is but then we all know Robert is a nerd and I think he would have made Aaron watch all of the Harry Potter movies, probably more than once.


End file.
